paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tangle
Tangle is a giftie for CharlieTanner from Vixiedog, and he is a Second Generation Superhero that appears in Season 2 of Black Arrow and The Great 8 Bio Tangle was born into a regular family. But a while later the family became rich and he was sent off to a school. He was shunned because he was rich so they sent him to a bunch of different schools before decided on one. There he wasn't known as the rich kid but the kid who helped everyone and was super kind. Superhero Bio- Tangle is a Rich Kid that lives in a Coastal town called Marine City, his parents are constantly busy since they own their own businesses so they sent Tangle to Marine City to live with his aunt and Uncle, this city was in constant danger, so Tangle decided to do something about it. Since he was trained in Combat, Acrobatics, and trained with using numerous different weapons, he became a hero known as The White Eagle, he then protected Marine city from any further Danger since that day. Appearance Tangle is a dark brown Wolf-Dog with a light brown cape and and a white under tail. He has light brown spots all over the top of his tail and mussel.He has a white sock on his front right paw and wears a watch on that paw. He has green eyes and wears a plain white leather collar. Superhero Appearance- He wears a White eyemask to keep his identity concealed, he wears a White Skintight longsleeved shirt with a Black Eagle-like insignia on his chest, Black Gloves, he wears Black Pants with White Outlines that lead to his White Shoes, he has a White Belt that carries numerous equipment, such as a Grappling hook gun, Smoke pellets, a Taser, White Bird-a-rangs, and many more. Personality Tangle is really sweet and friendly but also sad most of the time because he's teased and shunned. He is always is looking for more friends and is curious about the world. Superhero Personality- He is friendly in this universe and has a few friends, but when it comes to dealing with villains, he's not too friendly, he is very smart and Athletic, if you pushover him and his friends, you're in for a lot of trouble, he is also very protective of Marine City. Superhero Powers & Abilities Eagle or Tangle might not have any sort of powers, but he has some abilities that no ordinary Anthro or humun can perform. Enhanced Speed & Stamina- Due to training, Tangle is show to have been able to run about 2x faster and longer than the average person, it's not super speed, but, it's something. Combat- Tangle is shown to have a style of Combat similar to Robin or Nightwing, he can use anything in battle, his combat style is only to injure, not kill. Acrobatics- Tangle is very acrobatic, meaning he can on almost any surface (Ropes, bars, Wires) he can Flip, Kartwheel, and do other stuff, his acrobatics come in handy during fights as well. Weapons- Eagle's weapons consist of a Metal Staff that can break off into two batons, he uses this weapon flawlessly and can almost take down anybody with it. his secondary weapon is his Dual gauntlet, which he only uses against superpowered foes. Multi-lingual- Tangle is able to speak in 7 different languages German, Korean, French, Japanese, Chinese, Brazilian and Taiwanese. Fate (Superhero Universe) At the tender age of 23, Tangle or White Eagle was captured , tortured and killed by Re-animated Villain- Havoc, the evil mastermind found out about White Eagle's connections with Black Arrow, that made him a target.. Havoc sedated and captured the young hero while he was patrolling around Marine City, Havoc killed to Young Hero to get The Great 8's attention.. but The Eagle's Legacy hasn't enged yet, Tangle's 20 year old Cousin- Victoria took up the mantle and continues to protect the City.. Trivia He is 16 in the superhero universe. He an ally to The Great 8 in the Superhero Universe *More Coming Soon!* Category:Teens Category:Wolf-dogs Category:Gift Category:Superheroes Category:Male Category:Second generation Category:Deceased Characters Category:Young Category:Deceased